


【仙流】某日早晨

by AKFOX



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流—Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKFOX/pseuds/AKFOX
Summary: 日常文





	【仙流】某日早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 稍稍有点ooc

新的一天，与往常一般的阳光明媚，仙道的心情就如同今天的天气一样的好，自从和流川交往以后，他的懒病可以说是彻底治好了，每天都陪流川一对一，训练除了陪流川打球以外几乎不拖，就为了自己能够一直是流川唯一的目标，同居之后，他彻底成为一名完美男友，老早起来给自己宝贝准备早餐和便当，帮他收拾包，准备水，就为了他的宝贝可以永远好好的

今天也同往常一样，老早起来准备早餐，仙道熟门熟路的搅了搅锅里的粥，“枫，还在睡吧，差不多要叫他起来了”一想到流川，仙道不自觉的嘴角上扬，流川总是能让他感到内心澎湃，只要想到他，无论是什么时候的他，他都会忍不住的笑，他的宝贝，实在是太棒了，以后也要永远在一起

熄了火，刚打算去叫自己的宝贝小狐狸，突然一双手从身后抱住了仙道，熟悉的气味，熟悉的触觉，感觉到身后人贴近自己蹭了蹭自己的后背，仙道转身搂紧小狐狸，“难得呀，宝贝，居然自己醒了”

抬起对方的头，轻轻吻上小狐狸柔软的薄唇，“应该有奖励才行”

流川红着脸，望着自己爱人那双迷人的双眼，嘴角微微上扬，“早，彰”

“早安宝贝，怎么还一副呆呆的样子”

“大白痴，你才呆呆的呢”

看着他又嘟着嘴，仙道一手扶着流川的脸摸了摸，“生气了？”

流川摆过脸，说“哼，每天早上你都不在身边”

原来是这样，仙道低头笑了笑，自己的宝贝实在太可爱了，“这不是要给宝贝做早餐嘛”

“哼！”小狐狸表示不愿意，眼神死死的盯着他，就像说我只想你一直陪着我，弄得仙道心痒痒的，腹下一热，真恨不得现在就把小狐狸吃了

仙道转过身，吃了一勺粥，然后一手抓住流川后脑勺，猛地吻上了他，流川热情的回应着，仙道不给流川喘息的时间，舌头舔满整个口腔，不停的戏弄着他，津液混着粥水从嘴角不停的流出，一直到感觉对方快受不了了才肯放开他，不舍得分开，拉出细长的银丝，流川紧紧抓着仙道的肩膀，红红的脸蛋配上不停喘气的小嘴，这个场面真是太绝妙了

“还生气吗？”仙道得意的露出大大的笑容

“大白痴”

后知后觉，仙道这时才发现有点不对劲，瞬间脸更红了，紧了紧放在流川腰上的手，“宝贝，你怎么.....穿了我的衣服呀”

流川一手拍在他脑袋上，“大白痴，还不是你昨天把我衣服弄脏了！”

————————————昨晚回忆下划线————————————

“恩.......恩哈........哈啊......啊！！”

“恩.......宝贝，宝贝....”

急促的喘息声回荡在房间里，仙道紧抱着流川，他拼命的挺动腰肢抽动着，有力的撞击着身下人

“啊.........恩啊...仙，仙道，慢点.......”

仙道就像听不到流川的请求一般，速度丝毫没有下降的迹象，更是越来越快，他抓着流川的大长腿，一下又一下有力的挺着腰，分身不停的撞击着流川最受不了的那处，弄得流川快感连连

“啊.......要.....要......”

“我们一起”

最后的冲刺仙道一个深顶到流川体内最深处，释放出自己的热浪，而流川也如同控制不住般的喷射，仙道身上，衣服上都沾满了白浊

“啊啊宝贝，衣服弄脏了，得洗了”.........

————————————回到正轨———————————————

想起昨晚的事情，在看了看眼前的美人，虽然两人身高差不多，但是流川比仙道瘦得多，衣服穿在他身上反而显得特别宽大，一边已经有点掉下来了，看着自己宝贝身上那一青一紫昨晚留下的爱痕，仙道眼眸一沉，猛地把自己宝贝扛了起来，就往房间里走

“大白痴！你干什么呀？！”

“宝贝，我饿了，先喂饱我把”

“等....等一....啊啊啊”

又是一个阳光明媚的一天，但是流川在这么好一天又不能去练球了，他.....起不来，而这一肚子的气，接下来，某位完美男友就有的受了

END


End file.
